


I have regrets but you will never be one of them

by Hearty98



Category: Karneval
Genre: Akari loves Hirato, And they'd honestly die for each other without a second thought, Because true love y'all!, Hirato loves Akari, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, and no one can convince me otherwise, is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: Hirato loves.Akari understands.And actions are taken that may be regrettable but aren't regretted.





	I have regrets but you will never be one of them

I waited for something to be said about my rash actions. For killing a man that could and would have been questioned about Kafka. Someone who could have possibly shed light on what Kafka was planning to do next.

I waited for a reprimand but didn't regret my actions. Honestly wouldn't change a thing if I could go back to the moment I  _shredded_ the man apart.

If he could even be called a man. He was beneath even varuga.

 

***

 

 _"You do know they'll never be able to hold me right? I'll be out before you even get to_ ask _me a question" The man said smugly. As if this was an unquestionable truth and not just a belief created from one's own imagined importance._

 _"I highly doubt you'll get out in the way you're imagining" I replied with a polite smile._  More likely through death.

 _"Then you don't know how much I'm needed. How_ essential _I am to the future" He said viciously._

 _"But then I wouldn't expect someone like_ you  _to know of such things. You are_ just  _needed as a body, who can do the governments dirty work and be replaced if anything were to happen to you."_

 _"Yes, well at least_ some _of us are aware of how important we are and the capacity to which we're truly needed" I replied with an edge that I didn't let show on my face or slip into my voice. Wouldn't do to let the man know that his words had an actual effect on me in any way._

 _"When I get out I should show you just how_ important _I am. Maybe take that doctor of yours with me. What's his name? Akari, no? I hear you're sweet on him."_

_"Oh? And where may you have heard this?" I asked through gritted teeth, unable to keep the edge out of my voice this time._

_Threatening Akari always makes my carefully constructed composure crumble._

_"Oh, you know. People. Its hard not to talk about someone so_ captivating _" he practically_ purred  _lecherously._

 _"Once I take him with me, because I_ will _, what do you think I should do with him? Or to him? I think breaking him would be_ beautiful _. Preferably by bending that_ body _over my-_

_And that was as far as that thought went before the mans innards were falling out of his body in the most satisfying of ways._

 

***

 

But no scolding came.

Akari stepped forward and circled his arms around my neck, while guiding my head towards his shoulder. 

"Whats wrong?" He implored of me.

"What?" I managed, caught off guard as I was.

Akari sighed and comfortingly ran his slender fingers through my hair as he said "I'm not mad. But I need to know whats wrong, so I can help you. You're shaking. And I care about your wellbeing above anything else.  _Even_ why you did what you did."

My sweet, understanding Akari. Even when he didn't know why I had made the decision to kill a man that could have significantly helped us in this war, he trusted me to have made the _right_ one. 

 _Mine_. Mine to hold and mine to love.  _No one_ else's.

"This is all the help I need" I said encircling my arms around Akari and pulling him flush against my body. "You here with me is more than enough." And more than  _I_ or  _anyone_ could possibly deserve.

Because Akari wasn't one in a million.

He was the _only_ one.


End file.
